We Are Superstars
by PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense
Summary: Kendall Knight, hot solo popstar, is on tour. One day, his tour bus crashes and he's stuck in the middle of nowhere. Not wanting to wait for it to be fixed, he starts walking. He sees a random sidewalk and follows it. He's not prepared for what he finds... Logan Mitchell is a normal, hormonal teen, just like any other. But what happens once he meets strange pop star Kendall Knight?
1. Squirrels and Tour Busses

**Hey guys! I'm back with a BRAND NEW FIC so yay! This new one shall be filled with...things! Yeah, that's it...things. Anyway, I'm sure you all want to read, so: enjoy!**

* * *

_Kendall PoV_

"Are you _serious_? You can't get it fixed until two weeks from now? But that's gonna take forever!" I whined.

Wait. Pause. Stop. And rewind.

My name's Kendall Knight. I'm a world-renowned pop star, right in the middle of my worldwide tour. The crew, roadies, and I were driving straight through Coral Springs, Florida. It's a small place, but I hadn't been planning on staying there for long. I had a concert in Fort Lauderdale, and then three more once I got to Miami. Everything was going fine. Yep, just fine. Great, actually! All until that squirrel decided to run into the road.

-o.O.o-

"_This_," I hissed at the tour bus driver, "is all _your_ fault! If you weren't such a softie for animals and 'poor baby squirrels', then we wouldn't be in this mess! _I _wouldn't be in this mess!" I screamed at him. I knew that I was going to feel bad about yelling, but I was too pissed to care. The tour bus was wrecked on the side of the road in a ditch and it was all that damn squirrel's fault. And the driver's too. I took deep breaths to try to calm myself down. It wasn't working.

I decided to start with a simple question, "How long is it going to take to get fixed?" I asked quietly.

The driver looked around frantically at my crew and roadies. "Two weeks." he squeaked. Then he braced himself as if I was about to hit him. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and vulnerability.

"Are you _serious_? You can't get it fixed until two weeks from now? But that's gonna take forever!" I whined.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Knight, but with our current location, a repair crew cannot come out here for two whole weeks. I think that we passed a small motel a few exits back. I could tell one of the crew members to take you there if you wanted?"

I waved him off. "No, absolutely not. You know what? I need a break. I'm going for a walk. I'm turning my cell off but the battery will stay in. Anyone who follows or bothers me will be fired, understood?" I asked. They all nodded their heads vigorously and went back to doing whatever they were doing before I had interrupted them.

I started walking. I didn't care where, but I just walked. I felt as though I had been going on for days, when in reality, it was more like two hours. I was just about to quit walking and turn around when I spotted something.

I walked over to it, although it took quite a while. It was...a sidewalk? Why was there a single sidewalk in the middle of nowhere? It looked freshly paved and dried as well. I crouched down and inspected it. Was this some kind of joke? I poked it once. Nothing happened. I poked it again. Still, nothing happened.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

I tried again, but my efforts were futile. I gave up and decided to follow the strange sidewalk, thinking that it could lead me to some water. Or food. Yeah, food sounded good.

Boy, was I wrong.


	2. I'm Comin' In Hot

**Kay, so last chapter was a bit short, but it was necessary. Since this is a new story, I'm probably going to baby it for a while, so expect a few extra updates! Sorta. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_Logan PoV_

I went outside for my normal afternoon walk with Yuma, my adorable little piglet. She squeaked before running off to the trees like she usually did in order to use the little piggie's room without my presence to distract her from the flow of nature. A moment later, she came running back, squealing as she did. I hurried to pick her up. "Yuma? Sweetie, something wrong?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't answer me.

She only started thrashing around in my arms. I held her tighter and looked around frantically, trying to see what was wrong. Then, I heard it.

It was very light, but it was still there. Breathing. Not mine or Yuma's. Someone else was here. No one ever comes here except for my best friends: James and Carlos; along with their dogs, of course. Yuma needs _someone_ to play with, other than me.

I heard a twig snap, as if someone was running through the woods. I whirled my head in that direction, but I saw nothing there.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, all of the wind knocked out of me. The last thing I saw was a blur of something gold before my eyes and I was unconscious.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall PoV_

I had followed the lone sidewalk, even though my better sense had told me not to. Yeah, I push that voice to the furthest depths of my mind when it tries to speak.

I thought I heard some vicious animal shriek, so I took off running, not wanting to be eaten or killed in a forest.

I started breathing heavily and I heard the sound again. I picked up my pace and changed directions. I saw a clearing in the trees, so of course, I started running that way. The faster I could get out of here, the better.

I practically threw myself into the clearing once I reached it. The thing is, it felt like I flew into and hit something. Not something...someone.

I fell to the ground and looked beneath me. Here, underneath me, was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

But it wasn't breathing. Oh my gosh, it wasn't breathing! What was I supposed to do?! I shook it's shoulders a little bit. It groaned and I knew it was breathing again. I waved a hand in front of its face. It's eyes cracked open a little bit and focused on me. I got a good look. It wasn't an 'it.' 'It' was a 'he.' His chocolate brown eyes stared into my green ones for a few moments before he started hitting me and yelling at me to get off of him.

"Ah, God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm lost and… Well yeah, just lost. Oh, and hungry. And thirsty. Hey… Can I have something to drink?" I was starting to get sidetracked.

"Um... Who are you?" the strange boy asked. I only smiled at him in hopes that he would recognize me. Maybe he'd seen me before on tv or something. Something flashed in his eyes. He blushed.

"Aren't you... Kendall...? Yeah, you're Kendall Knight! I've seen you before. My friends are really huge fans of yours! What are you doing here?"

It was my turn to blush. "My tour bus was wrecked and I didn't want to stay in a stuffy motel, so I just started walking. I saw this sidewalk in the middle of nowhere, so I just decided to follow it. Then I came to this weird little forest here and I heard this noise; like a giant bird or something was nearby. So I ran. Then I heard it again and got scared and that's when I tackled you. That reminds me: are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That 'noise' wasn't a bird, FYI. It was my piglet, Yuma."

He called out for Yuma. "She must have ran when you showed up and tackled me." he said. A tiny pink ball of fluff ran up, looked at me, and snorted. "That's her way of saying hello." he pointed out, smiling.

I picked her up, thinking that she looked really soft; she was. She squeaked and squirmed around in my arms, so I handed her back to the boy.

"So, you know me. But I don't know you. Care to tell?" I asked, scratching my neck, smirking slightly.

His brown eyes darted around the area a little bit before he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Logan. You can call me Logan." he leaned back and gave me a gentle smile, showing off two cute dimples.

The creature, ahem, _Logan_, looked at me. So I looked back at him. It was considered rude not to look someone in their eyes.

He blinked. And stared. I blinked. Yuma squealed.

He finally shook his head, snapping me out of my little trance and bringing me back to reality.

"So, you said you were hungry? I think I have just the thing for that!" Logan said cheerfully before grabbing me and Yuma and pulling us into the huge estate looming behind him.

_I wonder where this could go..._

* * *

**So there's the second chapter! I'm really glad that so many of you seem to like the story so far! And thank you to ****TheLoganTrain** **(for being the first reviewer/follower/favouriter) I'm really glad that I have! ****Lowgin-Hindursen** **{for following through on your promise ;)} I am SUPER happy that you're reading another one of my stories! I'm really glad you like it so far! ****TheGuestReviewer** **Thank you! And I'm glad! Things sure are gonna get good…hehe... ****LittleMonkeyDog** **I'm glad you loved it so much! ****Koganfan345** **(for following and reviewing my newest story! hee hee) Here's your update! I'm so glad you like it! ****jhansikirani17025** **(for coming back to meee lol XD) And yes, I promise, they will! I know, I can't bear it when bad stuff happens in a story… Like, I feel like I want to cry and stuff… Anyway… I'm so psyched to write this and I'm really happy that I've gotten so much positivity from just the first day! I hope you guys liked the chapter and tell me what you think!**


	3. If You Can't Hang

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR, sorry. Wish I did.**

* * *

_Logan PoV_

I had no idea what I was doing. I had invited this stranger into my very clandestine home. Key words: stranger, and clandestine. I think I must have hit my head too hard when he tackled me. Yeah, sure, he was really hot, and his eyes were so… mesmerizing. But that didn't mean that he could just jump on me, smile that amazing smile, then think it was okay to barge into my life!

He did have a really nice smile…

"So do you want water or something else?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for serving this guy.

"Um, yeah. I'll take a water." he replied.

I went into my oversized fridge and pulled out a water bottle. I handed it to him.

Then I had to pee.

"Hey, er, nature's calling… I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't leave. Or touch anything. Except for the floor. Don't slip." I pointed at him and narrowed my eyes. "Don't touch Yuma."

And then I ran to the closest bathroom in the house.

I finished up and came back about six or seven minutes later only to find Kendall on the floor, holding Yuma and trying to keep her in his arms. It looked like he was trying to strangle her to death.

I gasped and ran over, snatching my little piglet from the monster. She squeaked and buried herself into my chest.

"I'm only gone for a few minutes and you're already trying to kill my baby!" I chastised Kendall.

He held up his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! She came over to me and I really wanted to pet her… So I tried, even though you told me not to. I'm sorry." he hung his head like a child who had just been scolded. I took Yuma away from the evil boy and laid her in her cage. She gave me a sad look, so I pet the top of her head and told her that it was for her own safety.

When I came back, he was sitting on the floor, head still hanging. He looked sincere enough, so I forgave him. He looked up at me when I walked over to him; I nodded. "Follow me." I said before leading him into the kitchen. He sat at one of the bar stools that was pulled up to the counter. He was going to explain things, whether he wanted to or not.

I sighed. "Do you want a sandwich or something?" his face lit up. He agreed immediately.

I got to work on making his sandwich and started asking him questions. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "No particular reason."

"Would you care to explain what you're doing here? What happened?"

"I thought I already explained this, Logan." I glared at him. He threw his hands up. "Fine. I guess I'll tell you everything in better detail so you can understand better."

"Thank you."

"So I was on my tour bus, driving through this small town of yours. Then roadkill happened, and my bus driver decided that he liked squirrels more than my career, so he dodged the squirrel and crashed the bus. I got mad and walked away. I kept walking and was about to turn around to go back to the bus and crew, but that's when I saw the sidewalk."

I grimaced. I meant to get rid of that sidewalk years ago. There used to be a neighborhood out there, and that sidewalk went right through it and for some reason, it led right to my home. A lot of people got curious every now and then, i knew, but I always made sure that I went inside when they came.

"I was thinking that it could have led me to someone with food or water or something," he continued, "So, naturally, I followed it. That's when it brought me to some sort of forest, but it was too late to turn around, so I went through it. Then I heard your pig's squeal of death and I started running. Pretty soon, I ran into you. You know the rest." he finished.

I looked down. "Oh."

"Yeah."

By then, I was finished with making his sandwich, so I slid it over the counter, toward him. He picked it up and tucked into it greedily.

"So...tell me about your tour." I said, watching him.

"Oh, that. Well, I was supposed to be on the start of my worldwide tour. I had about six stops in Florida before I was supposed to tour out to Cali for a few shows. I was on my second show when the bus crashed. I didn't want to have to stay in a dusty old motel and I definitely didn't want to have to stay with that aggravating bus driver in such small quarters on the bus for two weeks. I got upset when the motel was suggested, so I walked away. I guess you could say I'm homeless for a few weeks."

I stared. Was he serious? "Well, why don't you just stay here?" I found myself suggesting before I even realized what I was saying.

He stared at me with those green eyes of his, which were as huge as golf balls at the moment.

"Are you serious?!" he yelled before jumping on my back and attempting to give me a hug.

"Gah, Kendall! Get off of me!" I shouted before throwing him off my back and onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just so happy when you said that. Of course, I'd love to, if you'd have me." he smiled that blindingly white smile at me, and soon, I found myself smiling right back.

"One problem." said Kendall.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

I sighed at his goofiness and dragged him off to the spare bedroom.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**So I'm thinking about naming the chapter titles after songs. Or if not, I'll add in a chapter song at the end of the chapter (Just stuff I listen to while I write the chapters). Let me hear your thoughts about that, yeah? Oh, tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

**Chapter song - 'Hall of Fame' by The Script**


	4. Anything Could Happen

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the wondermous BTR**

* * *

_Kendall PoV_

I've been in this creature's abode for only a day and I've already made myself at home. I was in its living room, watching one of my old performances in Times Square on its flat screen.

I may have been famous, but I wasn't really around people that much. I mean, yeah, I love my fans and all, but none of them really stop and ask, "Hey, Kendall. How was your day today? Are you doing okay?" It's usually all screaming and teenagers yelling about how they saw me and wanted to chase me down. I was pretty much alone in the world. My parents had died in a car crash a few years after I was born. I've jumped around between foster parents, but I kept causing them trouble. Once I got my last (and current) foster parents, I found out that one of them worked for a record company. He introduced me to the record label when he heard me singing, and the label liked me, so they signed me by the time I turned 18. I smiled at those memories. I looked down in my lap and smiled even brighter.

Yuma, the creature's adorable piglet, was on my lap, sleeping peacefully. I stroked her back absentmindedly as I thought about the boy who took me in for these couple of weeks.

I discovered that his name is Logan Mitchell. He doesn't usually live on his own, but his parents are both on a Mediterranean cruise together for the next three weeks. He wants to become a doctor, and is currently majoring in the medical field at a prestigious college nearby.

My thoughts were disturbed when some rude person decided to ring the doorbell. Logan said that he was exhausted, so he went to take a nap. He told me not to kill/hurt Yuma or open the door on my own, but I did the latter and disobeyed his orders.

I carefully tiptoed over to the door and cautiously looked through the peephole. I saw two people, one extremely tall and the other very Hispanic… I opened the door and they burst in like they owned the place. They completely ignored me.

"Oh my gaawd! Logan got a new piggie!" The Hispanic one exclaimed.

"Carlos, it's just Yuma." the taller one whispered to the shorter one.

"Well, she looks different... Somehow."

I stared awkwardly at them, as if they each had two heads. That's when they noticed me.

"Ooh, Logie's got himself a new boy toy, huh?" the extremely tall boy implied.

"Um..." I looked around uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say.

"Mmhmm." the Hispanic one, Carlos, I assumed, replied.

"I'm _right here_. Literally. Standing in the room with you as you assume that I'm here as a Logan's fuck boy."

"Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" The tallish one asked.

"Probably. I'm a world-renowned superstar."

"Noooo, that's not it." Carlos claimed.

"Wait, I do know you! You're Kendall Knight! You're Kendall, aren't you?!" the tall one had gotten in my face and I could tell that he was starting to get really excited by the way he was bouncing on his toes.

"Yeah… Are you a fan?" I asked nervously.

"Um, _YES_. I love your work!"

"Hmm, I've never met a guy that likes my music so much, most of my fans are chicks."

"Yep. Saying James is _obsessed_ with you, would be an understatement." Carlos mentioned, sounding a little concerned. Or was it jealousy? I ignored the thought.

"So, you're James?"

"Yeah, and you're Kendall."

"And I'm Carlos, still alive and in the room, I might add."

"Sorry, 'Litos. I got distracted." he glanced at me. "_Very_ distracted." he smirked.

Carlos slapped James lightly on the arm and I only stared.

Something falling to the floor caught my attention. All three of us looked in the direction of the noise and saw Logan standing there. He had just dropped a mug on the ground; it shattered.

Logan looked around nervously. "Um… What're you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but we wanted to check up on you and make sure everything was fine. It seems everything's in order… Except for Blondie over there. Care to explain, Loges?" asked Carlos.

"Alright. I guess this is it." Logan made all of us sit on the couches in the living room. He sat on a recliner while the two other boys sat on the loveseat. I sat on the floor so that I could play around with Yuma while we talked.

Logan explained to the boys as we all sat together. He told them the whole story, starting from my side and moving onto his. After explaining to them about he and I, he explained about the boys and himself as well. I learned that this James and Carlos were Logan's best friends. They've known each other since they were still toddlers and had their cribs. They all went everywhere together for years, and by the time they were 16, James and Carlos had developed feelings for each other and were going out.

I thought that he would only explain the basics, but we sat there for hours, with Logan telling their life stories.

A good _four hours later_, Logan finished his 'science research paper' with "And then I invited Kendall to stay here and you guys know the rest."

I sighed in relief once he was done. He seemed quiet at first, but gosh, this boy could talk.

James and Carlos stared at me for a few moments before jumping up and landing in my lap. He hugged, well _squeezed_, me tightly. "I get to meet my IDOL! FINALLY! CARLOS! IT'S KENDALL, IT'S REALLY HIM!" I laughed nervously and helped Carlos pry the other man off of me. It took some work, but he finally let go.

"So how long are you staying, Kendall?" asked Carlos.

"Um, two weeks. If I'm lucky..."

"Oh, cool! So you get to be with Logan for two weeks! And I get to see you _every day_." said James, looking at me creepily.

I looked around. "Yeah…" I trailed.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure our Logie, here, will take _really_ good care of you during your time here. James and I will be back later for dinner, so we'll see you guys then!" said Carlos, cheerfully, before waving at me and Logan and dragging his boyfriend out of the front door. The door slammed behind them. Logan, Yuma, and I were all left in silence. I grinned my superstar smile at him and I could feel him tense up once I walked next to him. I smiled down at him before snatching Yuma from his grasp and running away from him.

I ran all around the house, going upstairs and back down, then into the front yard; all the while, Logan was chasing me and yelling at me to put his baby down.

I stopped to take a breath in front of a subtle corridor, and the next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground and Yuma was gone.

Oh, it's on.

This isn't even about Yuma anymore. This was between Logan and I. That little S-o-B thinks that he can just take what he wants from me? I mean, granted, it _was _his property, but I wanted it. I pouted before getting up and walking toward the kitchen. All of that running had made me thirsty.

I was in the middle of pouring myself a glass of water when an idea hit me.

A prank war.

That was the perfect way to get back at the magnificent creature for taking the fluffy ball of pink fur from me.

Yeah, maybe you'd say that I was taking this thing too far. Well, you'd be right.

I was contemplating nice gooey ideas and I started to smirk when I thought I found the right one. Then Logan walked in. I stared at him. Sweat was glistening from his body. His hair was matted to his forehead and the nape of his neck. He looked beautiful.

Wait, what? I've only just met this boy. Unfortunately, as he got closer and closer to me, I could feel the air get more and more tense. All sensible thoughts flew out of my head the moment he was only a foot in front of me. He tilted his head to the side. He was studying me?

"So, pretty boy... I think we're going to get along just fine. What were you smirking about when I walked in?" asked the dazzling creature.

I averted my eyes. "Nothing."

He squinted at me and stepped closer. I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as he did so. "I don't believe you." he was so close, I could feel his breath ghosting over my earlobe.

I scoffed and looked at him. "Of course you don't." he grinned at me and backed away. He held out his hand for me to take, so I did. Then he started dragging me off somewhere around the house.

He opened the front door and pulled me through it with him. Soon after, he led us to a stony path. It had a lot of twists and turns, but I was sure that he knew where he was going.

"Close your eyes." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. Just close your eyes."

I sighed and did as he said. I felt him tugging on my hand again.

We stopped. We weren't on the stone anymore. The ground under my feet was...soft?

"Open your eyes." the shorter boy commanded. I did.

"Whoa..." I drifted off as I looked around.

I was standing on grass and looking at a garden. I haven't really been to a real garden before; work and touring didn't leave much free time to be discovered for me. There were trees full of all sorts of flowers. Pink, orange, and...blue too? Lining the garden were even more colours of delicate looking flowers. I could recognize a few, if I'd seen them in pictures before. I walked over to a group of blue flowers that looked like extravagant orchids. "What are these?" I asked Logan.

"Those are called Iris Cristata. Those are my mother's favorite flower. I'm surprised you'd look at that one first."

I nodded. Then I pointed at another flower, this one was orange. They looked like small, orange pine-cones. "What's that one called?"

"Those are called Orange Plume Celosias. They remind me of pine-cones in the fall." he said while I laughed.

"That's what I was thinking just now too." We looked around for a bit, I asked about the flowers and Logan explained a lot for me. Suddenly, I had the urge to ask something. "Hey, Logan?" he acknowledged me with a small 'yes.'

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, this place seems like something really private that you wouldn't want to share with anyone. If it were me, I would be selfish and I wouldn't want anyone else to look at this place. It's so beautiful. I don't think I've ever even seen something this pretty before..." _Except for you. _I thought, sinfully.

He looked away, seemingly embarrassed at my statement. "W-well I just thought that you would enjoy seeing this. It's my favorite spot on the estate. I like to come out here and relax often. I usually sit down with Yuma and my books for hours at a time while I study. It's peaceful for me. Like, my own escape from reality. I just wanted t-to share it with you," he stuttered, "I figured that you'd like it. You can c-come out here anytime you feel like it. Maybe if you're just tired of reality, or if you only want to be alone. You know?"

"Yeah. I know exactly what you're talking about, Logan." I said, smiling even brighter at him.

He shook his head before lightly punching me in the arm. "Come on, silly. Let's get you inside. It looks like it's going to rain anyway." he said, looking up at the sky. It was darkened with clouds. I felt a raindrop plop on my face before sliding toward the ground.

The radiant creature grabbed my hand before pulling me and making a mad dash for the house.

These two weeks actually may not be so bad...

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed! Tell me what you think! BTW, I really wanted to update by today as a gift from me to you guys! Fun fact: my birthday was this weekend :)**

**Chapter song - 'Hurry Up And Save Me' by Tiffany Giardina**


	5. All I Ever Wanted

_Logan PoV_

"Are you _serious_? You've never had a brownie in a mug before? Those things are _amazing_! You know what? We're going to make them." I said to Kendall, the pretty, bad boy superstar who was currently taking residence in my home.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Of course! When else?"

He gave me a look and I sighed. I grabbed him by the shoulders and backed him into the kitchen. "Come on, you big baby."

I had been spending more and more time with this boy, and the more I got to know him, the cooler he seemed to be. He liked to help people whenever he could, he liked seeing people happy. He also liked hockey, but his dreams of getting a hockey scholarship were flushed down the drain once he got signed to that record company. His favorite color was green and he liked pink smoothies the most out of the rest of the other colors. He said that he would rather go on simple dates rather than extravagant ones; dates with more thought put into them than money.

His little sister, Katie, was still around, even though he hasn't seen her since the car crash. He wanted to find her. They got separated when they were put into different foster homes. He's been looking for her for the past five years. That's all the information I could get out of him, though. He wasn't willing to share much more with me than that, though.

We had gotten to the kitchen and I had started pulling out the ingredients for the brownies. I told him to grab two large mugs from one of the cabinets above the sink. Once he gave the mugs to me, I got to work on making the sweet treats. Not even two minutes after I started, Kendall came up behind me and peeked over my shoulder, his breath hitting my neck, making me shiver. He must have felt it; he backed away from me a bit and moved off to the side.

First, I added the flour. Then the sugar, cocoa powder, egg, milk, oil, and lastly: the chocolate chips with a sprinkle of salt and a dash of vanilla essence. I did the same thing with the next mug and stirred them. I put both of them in the microwave (on high) for about two minutes. Soon, they were done!

"Voilà! Mr. Knight! Ze microwave browniez are finito! Bon appetit, Monsieur!" I yelled at Kendall in a cheesy French accent.

He smiled that heart-melting smile at me again and I felt like I was going to end up as a puddle of Logan on the floor if he did it again anytime soon.

I handed him his mug and blushed furiously as our fingers brushed when he took it from me. I grabbed mine as well and we walked into the living room together.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked innocently.

I nodded 'yes' at him and he went over to my video rack and yelled out a few options for us. We eventually settled on _The Boy Next Door_, and after that, _The Wedding Ringer_.

We both settled down on the couch, side by side and dug into our afternoon treats as soon as I had hit play on the movie.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall PoV_

Logan and I had started watching the movies together, but after about an hour of the first movie, he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had been getting drowsy too, what from the amazing mug brownie and the warmth coming from the boy next to me, so I laid my head down on top of his and drifted off as well.

-o.O.o-

(Three hours later)

"Kendall? Hey, Ken, wake up. Movies are over." I cracked open my eyes to see the sweet brunette waving his hands in front of my face. I caught his hand and pulled it down to my cheek. He gasped and pulled away as soon as his skin came in contact with mine.

Time to go lick my wounds.

He moved away from me and I sat up on the couch. "Carlos and James called me. They said that they'd be over in the next hour or so. Come help me clean up and take care of Yuma."

I mumbled an "Okay." before getting up and helping him clean up the huge house.

A good hour later, most of the house was spotless and Yuma was primped and ready for company, even though these people had seen her plenty of times before.

The doorbell rang at the same time that my phone went off. I had turned it back on, just in case I got any calls that were absolutely dire and I used Logan's phone charger to make sure that it had some juice.

"LOGAN!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" the creature yelled back, sounding agitated.

"GO GET THE DOOR!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

"This is your house, not mine." I said smugly, knowing that he would hear me. I heard him sigh loudly before appearing in one of the doorways in the room. He passed me, flicking my head as he did so, and walked to open the front door. My phone was still ringing off the hook, so I frantically unlocked it and answered. "Hello?"

"_Kendall Donald Knight!_" I heard my manager yell through the cell. I rolled my eyes and answered with a quiet 'yes?' I forgot that she knew my middle name...

"_Where on Earth are you?! I _just now _get a call saying that you stormed off at least _four _days ago from your tour bus, and that the crew hasn't contacted you or seen you since?! What happened? I want a complete explanation! And answer my first question: WHERE ARE YOU?!_"

I winced at the tone in her voice and I rattled off what had happened, from the moment I stormed off, to the place where I was currently residing. She stayed silent for a moment, no doubt contemplating ideas for publicity and the media in that one-track mind of hers.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" I heard someone yell from the front door. It was probably James and Carlos coming over for their daily visit to see how Logan and I were doing and if I was treating him alright. Soon after, I felt someone's breath tickling the sprinkling of hairs on the back of my neck.

Next, a pair of hands covered my eyes and I couldn't see much. I still had the phone up to my ear and my manager had started chattering away about the 'good publicity' I could get from the media seeing me staying with a fan for a couple of weeks.

"Guess who?" a deep voice whispered in my ear.

Yep, definitely James. What if I messed with him a little…?

I quickly ended the call. "Orlando Bloom?" I guessed.

James chuckled from behind me and said 'no."

"Ooh, ooh, Kellin Quinn!"

He sighed and moved his hands, disappointed. "You really couldn't tell it was me?"

I shrugged. He glared at me. "What?! They're really hot…"

James smiled at me, forgiving easily, and agreed as Carlos came over and greeted me. I addressed the Latino and pulled him in for a short hug, seeing James and Logan out of the corner of my eye. James looked furious, but Logan looked… hurt.

Once I saw the expression on his face, I let go of the dazed boy and stepped away from him, blushing furiously. I had hurt the dazzling creature. I didn't mean to! How was I going to make it up to him?

James seemed to get over his anger quickly, coming over to me and leaning his arm on top of my shoulder, putting a lot of his weight on my body. "I just still cannot believe that our _idol_ is staying here! Kendall Knight! With the world's hottest _nerd_, nonetheless, but still." I zoned out after that. James and Carlos only went on about how famous I was and when they were going to see my next concert. They wouldn't stop bugging me about the tickets, saying that since we were now friends, they had to get into the concerts for free. Some nonsense.

Logan walked over to the couch and sat down with Yuma. He looked like he could have been radiating visible waves of sadness and gloom. When did he take Yuma out of her cage? I went over to the creature and sat down next to him. I laid my head in his lap and pushed Yuma off of the couch. She squeaked but settled down at his feet. I looked up into those lucent chocolate brown orbs of his and he looked into my bottle green orbs. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

He blushed and looked away. He didn't want for me to apologize, but he knew what I was talking about. All he did was nod and place his hand on my head. Eventually, James and Carlos joined us and we all sat and talked for a while. Logan was stroking my hair absentmindedly and I soon drifted off to sleep, letting that peaceful oblivion grasp me for a while.

* * *

**So I am currently sitting in my bathtub, (dry w/ clothes) typing this out for all of you guys... Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as well as this one. Sorry for the late updates, I've just been really sick lately. BTW, to anyone who wants to know that recipe for the brownies, just PM me and I'll let you know! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed the story! Ooh, please don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Chapter song - 'Here's To Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne / 'Endlessly' by The Cab**


	6. What About Love

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed...'Cause it was. Kinda. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own BTR**

* * *

_Logan PoV_

Kendall and I sat together on the couch in my spacious living room. There were no words between us and the rain pattering against the windows was the only sound to be heard, filling the silence of the room. But it wasn't a bad silence. It was comfortable. We were both thinking, staring off into space. He was on his side, feet and legs on the couch, head in my lap. I sat up, hand on his head, absent-mindedly stroking his soft, blonde hair.

He had been here for about a week, which left only one more week for us to be together. From the first moment I had locked eyes with him (after he tackled me), even until now, I've fallen for him: harder and deeper. With each and every glance, smile, hug, anything; I fell a little more. I've gotten to know the superstar just about as much as I've gotten to know myself. I knew more about him than I thought I ever would.

He may not have seemed like it at first, but Kendall was a softie. I could tell that he would do just about anything for those he loved. Once you get to know him, he's so sweet. He even asked for me to read to him one night before he went to sleep. He told me that he didn't usually did stuff like that, but that he "just felt like asking for it" as he so delicately put it.

I looked down and he was still staring off. Pretty soon, I found myself getting lost in those deep green depths, called his eyes. I didn't want to feel this way about him, as far as I knew. I wanted peace and quiet for the rest of my days. Of course, there was James and Carlos, but I knew how to handle them. Kendall seemed to be excluded from that, though. There was something… different about him. He wasn't exactly as I had expected him to be.

Whenever I introduced him to everyday things that I would've guessed he had done at least once before, he often gave me a confused expression and asked what I was doing. I soon realized that he had never actually done any of those things before. I wanted to ask him more about it, but I figured that it was rude and that he may not have wanted to talk about it. So I left him alone. For the time being.

I stared for a while longer, until he seemed to snap out of his little daydream and look at me. I could feel myself starting to blush as I looked away from his probing eyes.

He sat up and got off of my lap. He stared at me for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only about three minutes. He leaned closer to me and I could almost feel his hot breath ghosting over my lips. I didn't move or accept. But I didn't reject him either. He kept on leaning and was only about two inches in front of me. All I had to do was scoot up a little bit and my lips would be pressed right against his. He shut his eyes and I took the leap. I kissed him. I crashed my lips to his.

His lips were as soft as they looked. It started out gently, as if testing the waters to see if the other would do anything. But then it got heavier. His lips slid against mine. I nipped at his bottom lip and he let out a little moan. He positioned his body to face me better than he was before and he fisted his hands in my shirt. He opened his lips on a gasp and I wasted no time in taking advantage of the momentary lapse. I slid my tongue inside of his mouth and prodded around in his warm, wet cavern. He gladly accepted me and we fought a little for dominance in the kiss. Unfortunately, air was something humans needed to survive, and he pulled away once he felt the urge to use that survival technique called breathing.

We were both panting by the time we separated and I felt tingling where he had touched me. Even though our lips weren't in contact anymore, I could still feel his warmth against mine. I could still taste him. He tasted slightly of peaches and cream. Manly.

I couldn't do much other than try to clear my mind so that I could think straight again. I looked over toward Kendall and saw him looking at me as well. Now that I thought about it, that had been my first kiss. I had never really been attracted to anyone else like I was with Kendall over this past week. The only people that I was even remotely close to were James and Carlos.

Kendall was the beginning of something different, something new. Something I had never felt before.

-o.O.o-

_Kendall PoV_

We kissed. He kissed me, or I kissed him, it was all very confusing. If I had known I would feel this way about Logan, I don't know how I would've reacted. It was all just so sudden. But I enjoyed it. More than I probably should have.

He was my first kiss. This radiant creature was my first kiss. I didn't know how I should have felt about this.

I had never really been around many boys my age, especially fans, or even friends who I could talk to on a daily basis. It was usually just my crew and roadies, who were older than me and mostly women, whom all treated me as an extension of their family rather than the source of their income.

I rested my forehead against his and took a few deep breaths. I looked straight into those chocolate brown orbs and I could see things just a little differently.

My lips felt tingly. I felt as though his heat were still on them. As if his soft lips were still pressed against mine. I closed my eyes as I rested and I thought for a moment. We hadn't spoken in the past few hours.

I guess this proves how much I've fallen for him: I didn't even need words to be around him and feel like I did now. He was amazing. And now I felt the need to stake a claim on him. He was mine now. And I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

* * *

**(Weird fact of the day: one of my besties randomly asked me "if I were an animal, what would I be?" And I answered "an eel." I explained how her personality was like that of an eel. Then I asked her what animal I would be. She told me that I would be a bunny... I have a feeling that she was trying to tell me that I was weak and **_**unstable**_**...) So thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! All of your feedback seriously makes me feel great! Anywho, love you guys, thanks for reading, and stay amazing! Tell me what you thought of the chapter! I am SO sorry for the late updates! I've not been managing my time wisely and I've actually been reading more fanfictions than writing them, lately. But I have my handy-dandy fanfic writing notebook for when I'm in class, and I've been filling that up too! I will try to get these out faster and thank you to all of you guys for reading my story and being so patient! It means a lot, so thanks! **

**Chapter song - 'Crazy For U' by Big Time Rush :)**


	7. Everywhere I Go

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Really sorry for the late update! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR **

* * *

_Logan PoV_

"Hey Kenny?" I asked.

"Yeah, Logie?" he replied.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want. Wait... You're not a tranny, are you?" he joked with mock horror.

I shoved his shoulder and gave a light laugh. "Of course not, you big weirdo. But this is something kinda serious..."

"Shoot."

"Well... I think that I may be-" I was interrupted by a loud squeal echoing throughout my home. Yuma! I had forgotten about her for these past few hours!

I jumped up and ran to her cage. I hoped that she was okay! She lay down on the inside, looking as though she were sleeping. She looked fine on the outside, but I had decided to feel for internal injuries as well.

I unlocked her cage, pulled her out gingerly, then placed her on my lap. She seemed to tired to fight back. Or move.

Move...

Move?

I gasped. She wasn't moving!

"Kendall! Kendall, move your pretty butt in here and help me!" I yelled.

Within seconds, Kendall appeared next to me with a can of Yuma's special canned food in his hands. He cracked open the can, and as soon as he did, Yuma's eyes shot open and she jolted awake in my lap.

Kendall laid the can on the ground and let the little piglet have her fill.

Ugh, lifesaver much? Thank goodness.

I sighed in relief and lifted my head to look at Kendall. He had some sort of creepy smirk on his face as I looked at him.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds until I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. "What are you getting so cocky about?!" I shouted.

"You. You really think my butt is pretty?" he said, smiling, his cheeks dimpling as he turned around and inspected his hind parts in front of me. I tried to avoid eye contact with his luscious behind, but the way he was wiggling it in my face made that nearly impossible.

"Psh, no. I only said that to make you hurry up and get in here to help me with Yuma." I lied.

"Ha! Are you kidding? It's like two fresh apples back there!" he 'bragged'.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your goat."

He tilted his head to the side. Could he get any more adorable? Probably not. "Goat?" he asked. "Why goat?"

"Ah, no reason. Just a saying." I explained and shrugged.

"Oh." he pouted cutely.

"Oh, come on, you big baby. Let's go do something together." I suggested.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically as I took Yuma from her food bowl on the floor and brought her back to the cage.

I locked the cage and faced the man-child standing behind me. I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the front door. He slid his hand out of mine and told me to wait while he went and grabbed something before we left. He was only gone for a few seconds but he managed to snag his coat and mine as well in that time. I grabbed my car keys and we set out on the road.

"So what'd you need to get? Other than the jackets, of course." I asked as I pushed the keys and turned them into ignition.

I looked at Kendall but he was avoiding my eyes.

"Ken...dall? Are you okay? Your face is...red." I pointed out dumbly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to grab something that I may have needed later on today. N-nothing to worry about, Logie." he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hey..." I trailed before leaning over and kissing him firmly. He kissed back with even more fervor and we soon parted, needing to breathe. Too soon for my taste.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat before I pulled my seatbelt over my chest.

Safety first, right?

Kendall did the same.

He rested his head against the window and waited as I belted out options of things for us to do together.

He seemed disinterested at every option I gave him... Until I got to bowling. His eyes lit up brightly as soon as the word left my mouth.

I chuckled at him and took the shortest route to get to the bowling alley.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late AND short chapter, but I've been kinda busy and I just really wanted to get this out there before you all wanted to come at me with pitchforks and torches or something... To TheGuestReviewer, Koganfan345, and Lowgin-Hindursen: I seriously love you guys so much like omg I'm so serious. I really loved your reviews, along with **_**everyone**_ **else of course, but these stood out to me the absolute MOST! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed this chapter as well: and thanks to all of my readers/favouriters/followers too! Tell me what you thought of the chapter! **

**Chapter song - 'Witchcraft' by Pendulum**


	8. You Make Me Feel

**Heeeeey! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Big TIme Rush (even if I really wish I did…)**

* * *

_Kendall Pov_

"Strike! Yes!" I fist pumped the air.

Logan had taken me to the bowling alley, somewhere I haven't gone to in a _long_ time. It seemed that I still had it going on… I smirked to myself

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let yourself get _too_ cocky, Superstar." he said as he passed me and picked up his ball.

"Make sure the lanes on both sides are clear!" I reminded him. He gave me a reassuring smile and a wink as he stepped up to the lane. He reared his arm back and swung the ball forward. It propelled down the lane, not even curving toward the gutter, at an alarmingly fast pace. My eyes widened as the ball went through the pins and knocked down every one of them.

"Ha! There goes my first, Pretty boy!" Logan said triumphantly as he sauntered back toward me, a smirk on his face.

"Celebratory kiss?" I asked.

"Sure. Only because I feel bad for you in later turns to come." he said. I chose to ignore the comment and press my lips against his. But only for a few seconds; didn't want anyone coming over and kicking us out of the place due to PDA.

Even though it would have totally been worth it.

We jumped away from each other as a family of five came in and took the lane next to us after they had gotten their shoes and everything. They came in noisily, but settled down once they took their seats and programmed their lane.

I leaned close to Logan and whispered in his ear, something like a promise or a secret. "My turn."

I brushed past him and pounced on the ball that I was using. I looked at the empty lane on my left, then I looked at the family on the right. No one was about to swing their ball, so I stepped up and took my turn. I missed the seven and ten pins. I stepped down with Logan as I waited for my ball to come back around.

I looked at Logan and I could tell that he was trying very hard not to laugh at me. I pouted.

"I guess your strike was just beginner's luck, huh, Kenny?" he cooed. I gave him a look and grabbed my ball the moment that the ball came back. I checked the lanes and waited until the person to the right stepped down.

I walked up, swung my arm back, and let the ball go barreling down the lane. It rolled...and rolled...

"Yes! Spare! I am amazing. Haha yes, yes, no need to tell me. I already know." I bragged to Logan. He started it...

"Alright, alright, Babe. I get it. I underestimated you. I'm sorry." he said.

I couldn't resist his cute pout. I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"I guess I'm forgiven, huh?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

I nudged him in the direction of the lanes and told him that it was his turn to go. He turned around and started his next turn. I sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to the lanes and waited for him to bowl.

As soon as I sat down, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Logie! I've got a call. I have to take this. I'll be right back." I told Logan, who nodded and mouthed 'okay' in response. I smiled at him and walked outside of the bowling alley to answer the obnoxious buzzing device.

I slid the answer screen and held the phone up to my ear. "Kendall here." I said in one of my 'professional' voices.

"_Kendall, where are you? It's almost been two whole weeks and no one but the manager has heard from you every-so-often. We're worried._" one of my crew members said on the other line.

I sighed. "I just wanted to get away, Seth. It's been really de-stressing for me where I am, and I really like it here. Besides, wasn't it going to take two weeks for the repairs on the tour bus to be completed?"

"_Yeah, but the fix-it dudes got here a couple days early and now we're all ready to get on with _your _worldwide tour._" Seth scolded from the other side of the phone.

I gasped. Did that mean that I would have to leave? But I didn't want to. I had my radiant creature and his dazzling friends too. I was pretty sure that I could count these ten days as the best days of my life.

Then, I got an idea.

"Hey Seth? I have an idea that I would really appreciate if you agreed to it."

"_Yeah man? What're ya thinkin'?_" he asked.

"Could you and the crew stay somewhere for a few more days? Then I'll come with you. Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought along a Plus One, would you? Or maybe a Plus Three…"

"_Uh, I'm not so sure about the stalling thing, but I guess we have a _little _extra room for a few more people? Why? Oh wait… Out little popstar Kenny met someone! Didn't he? And I'm guessing the other two are the 'someone's' friends, eh? Yeah, I know._" I blushed as he said it. I never could lie to Seth. He always saw through it, no matter what. "_Anyway, the extra people should be fine, but all you get is one day. After that, I'm getting your manager to send someone down to get you since she seems to be the only person who knows where you are. We miss you, Kendall._"

"I know. Tell everyone that I'll see them soon."

"_I will._"

We hung up and I started to reach for the door. But I was interrupted by the sight of Logan in front of me. He had tears in his eyes. Had he heard my phone conversation?

I had one day to explain things to him, James, and Carlos. I was going to make it all count.

* * *

**Short chapter, but fast(ish) update! You guys can probably thank TheGuestReviewer for this update... He knows why... Tell me what you thought of the chapter! **

**Chapter song - 'Money' by Mystery Skulls**


	9. Just Getting Started

**Back again! I hope you all enjoy! (There's a bit of Jarlos and a lot of foreshadowing in this one btw)**

**Disclaimer - ...do I still need to keep typing this? Probably not... Yeah, just go look at the other chapters...**

* * *

**_Logan PoV _**

"I know. Tell everyone that I'll see them soon." said Kendall.

Was he leaving me? Already? But we still had a few more days left together...

I couldn't help the tears that had started to form in my eyes at the thought of him leaving me.

Kendall finished his phone call and tried to go back inside the alley. I tried to back up in time for him not to see me and think that I was eavesdropping, but I was too late.

He saw me. He saw my tears.

I wanted to run. Run and hide away where he could never find me. But at the same time, I couldn't find myself able to leave him. I knew that I had to let go sometime, but I didn't expect for that time to come so soon.

Kendall rushed over and crushed me in a hug. "Logie, I'm sorry. But that wasn't what it sounded like. I promise! Just... Give me time to explain. To you, and James and Carlos. Please?"

"You're leaving me." I managed to say quietly, just above a whisper.

"No, no, listen to me, Logie. I promise, that's not it! I'm not. Just listen, please?" he begged.

I sighed and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay. Thank you, so much. That call wasn't anything bad, I promise! That was one of my crew members. He was calling to tell me that my tour bus was fixed a few days earlier than expected. I was asking him if I could bring along a few people with me, like on tour. I wanted to ask you if you would come with me. I even asked if there was room for James and Carlos too! I would really love it if you would say yes and come with me. I love you, Logan." By the time he had finished his rant, there were small tears in the corners of his eyes.

I thought about it. I _was_ going to turn 18 soon, and I was pretty sure that my parents would've care, as they were travelling all the time.

But I had a life here in Florida.

Sort of.

Kinda.

Maybe.

Okay, not really.

I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"So is it safe to take that as a yes?"

I nodded.

He picked me up and twirled me around before kissing me square on the lips, hard and deep.

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE DOING ALL OF THA- are you Kendall Knight?" asked a crotchety old man, standing near the front of the bowling alley.

"Run!" Kendall whispered in my ear.

I was glad that we had already paid for the game and that we both took our bowling shoes off and put on our regular shoes before coming outside.

I grabbed his hand and bolted toward the car. By then, the old man had been screaming to everyone who would listen that Kendall Knight was around the bowling alley.

We got to the car and hopped in. I rammed the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

Once we were a couple of miles away, I slowed my speed and pulled over to the side of the road to calm down a bit. I sighed in relief and leaned back in my seat a bit. "Wow. Even in my small town, everyone knows who you are!"

Kendall sighed sadly. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing important. Just… It's always like this, no matter where I go. People only want to get close to me for my fame and image. But at least I'm comforted knowing that you're not like that. And I doubt that you ever would be."

I smiled. "So I heard you say that you loved me, huh?"

Kendall smirked. "Yes. I love you _Hortense_."

I felt my mouth go dry at the use of my first name. I gulped thickly and looked at Kendall.

"_Where_ did you hear that? Matter of fact, _who _told you?!" I yelped.

If it was even possible, Kendall's smirk grew.

"Hmm… A little birdie told me." he said and shrugged.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and started to shake him. The smirk fell off of his face and his green eyes flew open.

"Ow, ow, ow! Geez, Logie." he said.

I was still shaking him, chanting "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Logan, Logan, stop, Logie, GOSH, JUST STOP AND I'LL TELL YOU!" he yelled. I let go of his shirt and smoothed it back down onto his toned chest. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as I waited.

He sighed. "Fine, it was James. You were taking a nap and he and Carlos stopped by to check on you, but when I told them you were sleeping, James yelled your full name. I laughed and asked him about it, then he told me. I'm sorry. How about this: I, Kendall Donald Knight, promise to never ever use your first name in public again."

"...Deal." I said as he leaned down and kissed me. "And Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

-o.O.o-

_James PoV_

"Carlos? Hey, 'Litos, where are you?" I called to my best friend, and boyfriend.

"Jamie? I'm in here, kitchen." I heard my lover's voice drift through the house and I followed his direction, heading to the kitchen.

I saw Carlos standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot on the burner.

"Hey Babe. Whatcha cookin'?"

"Ah, dinner. It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll figure it out as soon as you taste it."

I sniffed the steam moving from the pot into the air. "Mmm. No matter what it is, it smells _amazing_ and I'm sure I'll love it!"

"Hehe I bet you will." he said with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. I eyed him suspiciously and went to the our apartment's one bedroom to change.

I went over to my side of the room, opened my dresser, and pulled out a fitted black tee shirt and a pair of khakis before making my way to the bathroom.

-o.O.o-

_Carlos PoV_

Okay, James just left. I now had seven minutes to do what I wanted to do to surprise him. I immediately snapped into action once I heard the bathroom door close.

I grabbed three long, scented candles, like the ones Lumiere donned in _Beauty and the Beast_, and placed them in their silver holder. I put the candles down for a little while as I took the white tablecloth from the cupboard and spread it over the dining room table. I situated the candle fixture in the center of the table, then moved over the kitchen to get the food and tableware ready.

By the time the food was covered and placed on the table, I had one minute left before James would get out of the bathroom. I decided to freshen up. I rushed to our bedroom, taking care to be quiet and make sure he didn't hear me, and threw on a bowtie before removing my apron and putting it on a hook behind the door. I dabbed a little bit of cologne on my wrists before doing a double-take. When did I get so prissy? Oh well.

I saw the bathroom door jiggle and I knew my time was up. I raced back to the table and took a stance right next to it. James walked through the door in all his glory, his frame taking up pretty much all the space in the doorway as he paused and looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"'Litos… You didn't have to do all of this…! I would have been fine with the food you cooked and watching a movie…"

"Ah, but Jamie, I wanted to!" I said as I practically bounced on the balls of my feet as I anticipated what I planned for later on tonight.

He walked over to me, leaned down, and planted a kiss on my lips. "Well who am I to refuse this cuteness?" I chuckled and led him over to his seat.

Once I was sitting across from him, James wasted no time. "Well, I've been working at the shop all day, and I haven't gotten a chance to eat lunch. Let's dig in, yeah?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

**Really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think! Ooh, one more thing! I've got several plots laid out for a few more fanfics after this one! Problem is: I don't have the pairings completely figured out…. :( **_**But**_ **I would **_**loooove **_**it if you guys would tell me something: which pairings would you all like to see? Maybe the four boys paired up (Kenlos, Jagan, etc.), or maybe even the relationships from the show…(CamillexLogan, JoxKendall, etc.) Or if there were enough suggestions, something OOC (JettxJo, KendallxCamille, etc.) Lemme know and whatever gets the most suggestions "wins!" I also need to add this :/ I just noticed that I haven't developed the characters' backgrounds that much in the story, and I know that that kinda takes away from all the effects I wanted to create… I'm sorry… But if you'd like to tell me anything about this or the story, leave it in a review or send it to me in a PM… Sorry for the long author's note...**

**Chapter song - "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moon Light" by Tiny Tim …...ehehe**


	10. Big Night

**There's a slight lemon in here, although not enough to be M, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! :) It's a short chapter, but a fast update, right...?**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

_Logan PoV_

Kendall paced back and forth on my living room floor, wearing a nice little hole in my expensive carpet. Thanks, Ken.

I sighed and groaned. "Just _call_ them already!" I huffed, sitting and leaning against the back of the couch.

"But what if they say no?" his green eyes snapped toward mine.

I sighed again. "They won't. I promise. Plus, James is NEVER going to pass up this opportunity. And Carlos would never let him."

It was Kendall's turn to sigh. He looked back down at the carpet and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I stood up, grabbed my phone, and dialed Carlos' number. I went back over to Kendall and pressed 'call' before slapping the phone onto Kendall's face.

I wanted to laugh at the look on his face, but I knew that it wouldn't help him, so I struggled to hold back a snort.

His eyes darted to hold mine in a worried gaze, so I mouthed "Go on."

"Uhm, h-hey Carlos. How are ya doin?" Kendall tried. It didn't work, but hey.

His eyes widened significantly after a few seconds. "Ah, o-okay! I j-just wanted to ask if you g-guys wanted to come on t-tour with Logan and I..." he trailed off but as soon as the words left his mouth, Carlos started screaming and James was on the phone.

I could hear him even though I wasn't near the phone. "YES! YES, _TAKE ME WITH YOU_!"

"Jeez, James. Okay. Wait, what about Carlos?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh, yeah. He'll come too." I could still make out what James was saying.

I heard Carlos scream again and Kendall hung up the phone and threw it at a wall.

"Gah! I can never _unhear that_! I'm so scarred for life now..." Kendall yelled before grabbing Yuma from her cage and huddling in a corner of the living room, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated.

I started panicking. What did he hear?

...did I even want to know?

-o.O.o-

_Carlos PoV_

"Aah, J-James... That feels sooo goood..." I moaned.

James only looked up at me from his position, mouth on my member, eyes so innocent.

"Mmm, I'm close..." I warned. He didn't seem to take me seriously, but whatever.

I was teetering on the edge of ecstasy...until my phone rang. I groaned and looked over at it, seeing Logan's caller ID.

I grabbed the phone and mumbled, "Better be important."

"H-hello?" I asked, forgetting for a brief moment about James and our post-dinner activities.

"_Uhm, h-hey Carlos. How are ya doin_?" said Kendall from the line.

I tried to respond, but James was still giving me head, and he had just nipped a _really_ sensitive spot. The only thing that came out was a high pitched whine.

"Oh, James...yes..." I moaned, forgetting about Kendall for a few moments. "Huh? Oh, sorry Kendall. Go ahead. What do you need? James and I are kinda...preoccupied right now."

"_Ah, o-okay! I j-just wanted to ask if you g-guys wanted to come on t-tour with Logan and I..._" he stuttered from the other end. I guessed I had made him nervous. Oops.

James must've heard what Kendall said. He bit what he was drooling on and I screamed. I was GOING to get him back for that. Sure, he didn't mean it, but it still hurt like hell.

Once James was back with his attention on me, he was apologizing and trying to get me to forgive him.

"Ohoho! _That_ is NOT going to happen until I get you back for _biting me_!

He flinched and looked up at me with his cute puppy dog face. "Uh uh. Nope. I'm not falling for that until you experience the level of pain I just went through. Ever been blue balled?" he shook his head. I stood up and went to the bathroom. "Well you have now!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

Serves him right.

Well, now to take care of my little James-induced "problem."

-o.O.o-

_Kendall PoV_

"Are you kidding? That's what got you so scared?"

"Not scared. _Scarred. For. My. Life."_

_"_Please," Logan scoffed, "You'll be fine."

I glared at him and he backed up a little, his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You said we have one day left? I'll write a note to my parents, just in case they _actually_ wonder where I am; _if_ they ever even come home. Wait, Kenny! I almost forgot: can I bring Yuma?"

"Yeah, sure! Some of the crew bring their pets along whenever we travel. I'd be sad if we didn't bring Yuma, now..."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before gathering some stuff to pack.

Here comes the time of my life...

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Tell me what you think, why dontcha? It means a lot to me, seriously. So has anyone else seen James' little "show" on YouTube called Be Right Back? I swear, I didn't know that James was THAT weird. I mean, I know that he's acting and all, but STILL. His HAIR. I'm sorry, I needed to get that out...**

**Chapter song - 'Time of our Life' by Big Time Rush ...:D I'm so cheesy**


	11. Help

**Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I shall dedicate this chapter to TheGuestReviewer... These are mostly his ideas in this chapter, so thank him for helping me write this one!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own BTR.**

* * *

_Kendall PoV_

I groaned and rolled over on the bed in the spare bedroom I had been sleeping in for the past two weeks. The weather here in Florida was _hot_, inside _and_ out. I cracked open my eyes and saw that it was already daytime. How long had I been asleep? I looked around the room before resting my eyes upon a dark, snoring figure in the corner.

"Logan? What are you doing in here? I mean, it _is_ your house and all, but still…" my voice was still groggy from sleep.

He rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes. "Ah, you're awake. Today's the day, Kendall. I'm just so nervous… I mean, what if your crew and roadies don't like me? What about your manager? Will I be able to stay with you?"

I stood up and walked over to him, taking him in my arms. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it. I will take care of everything. I promise."

He looked skeptical, but let it slide.

"Come on, let's call the boys and we'll all meet up here later. I'll call my manager and have her call up some transportation for us or something." he nodded at my suggestion.

Even though I was trying to act cool, I had nerves too. I didn't want anything to go wrong.

With Logan by my side, though, I didn't think anything could.

-o.O.o-

"I'll get it!" I shouted as the doorbell rang, reverberating throughout the house.

I ran from the spare room to the front door in under eight seconds flat, but I was still too late. Logan stood at the door, smirking, while holding it open for Carlos, who was walking in with their bags. He was holding two other small bags, decorated with doggie toys. When I asked him what they were for, he said that they were for their dogs, Fox and Sydney.

Wait, their dogs needed bags?

I didn't have too much time to ponder this, as my phone started ringing. "_Hey, you guys ready_?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, Seth. Could you send the limo out here?" I asked.

"_Sure. Just give me the address and we'll be there soon_." he said. I rattled off the address before hanging up the phone and turning back to Carlos.

"Where's James?" asked Logan.

Carlos looked at Logan as he spoke, "He is with the dogs, checking if everything is okay." Then he turned to me. "Oh, you better run before he sees you..."

"What?" I asked him, confused, "Why?"

My questions went unanswered, though, as Carlos and Logan had already engaged in another conversation.

I turned back to the door, but once I did, two furry beings zoomed past my legs, into the house. I soon realized what Carlos meant as soon as I saw James standing in the front doorway, a huge smile on his face. I didn't even have time to ask anything before I was running around the house.

James started chasing me, the bastard. I realized that the front door was open, so I took my chance and ran outside. What was _wrong_ with him. Did he forget to hop onboard the sane train to calm-ville?

James followed, gaining speed. I felt like Scooby and Shaggy running from a 'monster' in Scooby-Doo! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlos and Logan walk out onto the porch with the dogs at their sides. The _nerve_ of those two!

I ran past them, still trying to get away from James.

"Do you think we should help him?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Nah, he'll be fine. This is entertaining!" said Carlos.

After about five more minutes of running, I realized that James wasn't chasing me anymore. I slowed down, coming to a stop.

As I was turning around, I was covered by a shadow. I didn't remember a tree right there.

It wasn't a tree. I was facing James. He still had that smile on his face. I tried to run again, but it was no use. Using my lapse, he tackled me to the ground.

James grabbed my face and started kissing, planting little butterfly kisses all over. Between just about every kiss, he would say "Thank you!"

Was this supposed to be his way of thanking me for letting him come on the tour? I wasn't expecting that.

I kept on trying to get up and wriggle out of his grasp, but every time I moved, his grip would get tighter and his kisses would get more frantic.

"James, you don't need to thank me! Just let up already...!"

"But I have to do something! You're doing so much for us! How can I repay you?"

"By getting off of me!" I roared. My struggle finally paid off, for James actually loosened his hold on me and I was able to remove myself from his grip for the most part. His arms were still wrapped loosely around me. I kept on moving and struggling, and somehow, his arm slipped from underneath me. I crashed back down to the ground, James still kissing me. But something was wrong. His lips weren't even moving anymore. Wait…

They were on top of mine! My eyes flew to his and I saw a shocked expression on his face. I shoved the taller boy off of me and I scooted off to the side.

I was furious but James was blushing.

"What was that?!" I demanded, wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

"I can't believe that just...But...Carlos is going to kill me. And Logan too…" James babbled.

"Why are we going to kill you?" Logan asked, coming to the side of the house along with Carlos and the dogs.

My mind blanked out. "James was fangirling and kissed me." I deadpanned.

I looked over at said boy and shrugged as he gave me the 'evil eye' and scrunched up his nose in thought.

"He...Did..._WHAT?!_" screeched Carlos.

"I'm sorry! James chanted over and over in an attempt to console Carlos. "It was an accident!"

Carlos fell silent, his shoulders shaking, head down. Logan was doing the same thing. Were they crying or something?

Logan looked up and I saw tears in his eyes, but not from sadness.

He was laughing. What was there to laugh about?!

"Ah, man! You guys should've seen your faces. We followed you over here to make sure that you were safe. We saw the whole thing. Carlos and I know that it was an accident. We aren't upset; promise." said Logan.

I sighed in relief. So they knew what happened. That was good.

"Hey, James?" Carlos asked his boyfriend.

"Yes, 'Litos?"

"Next time, try to control your inner fan-girl?"

"No promises, but I could try."

I had to interrupt their cute little moment. I didn't want to, but I saw the limo pulling up in front of the estate yard. "Hey, limo's here." I said.

"Limo? Where? I've never been in a limo before!" said both James and Carlos in unison. Those two really were the perfect pair. Maybe just like Logan and I.

I looked over at Logan and pulled him in for a hug. "There's only one person that I'd ever want to kiss." I said before taking his lips in mine.

He sighed and leaned into the kiss. "I know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Ooh, don't forget to tell me what you think! (I see those awesome ghost readers… I would love your feedback :) No need to be worried or shy!)**

**Chapter song - 'Kyoto' by Skrillex (not sure if everyone will like it, but it's one of the songs I listened to while I wrote this…)**


	12. Famous

**Enjoy! I laughed so hard while writing the beginning of this! I made Logan reeeeally bipolar right there…!**

* * *

_Logan PoV_

Kendall picked up James' dog, Fox, and held him in his arms while he listened to me rant.

"Ugh, Logie, it's fine." he soothed.

I pouted. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

My facial features lit up and I was immediately happy again. "Yay! We're going on a worldwide tour!" I said while bouncing on my heels.

Kendall smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek with a quick kiss.

We were on our way back to everyone on the tour. We had stopped midway to let the dogs, and Yuma, succumb to the flow of nature outside, and not in the limo. Once the animals were back inside, James said that he had to let his "inner waters" run as well. Carlos had hopped out and followed James, leaving Kendall and I alone. Well, the pets were still here too.

After waiting for a few minutes, both of the other boys had returned, all laughs and giggles. "Did you two have fun?" James asked with a naughty wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kendall rolled his eyes and shoved James out of the limo before telling the driver to step on it. I hurriedly pulled James back in and shut the door before the driver had a chance to take off.

Once James was settled back in the limo, he huffed and turned his back to Kendall and I, so that he was facing Carlos. Kendall sighed happily before swinging his feet and legs onto my lap and laying his head in James' lap.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and leave you behind, Jamie." apologized Kendall, using his best puppy dog face on James. A face I knew too well...

James groaned and Carlos laughed at the sight. I only rolled my eyes and leaned my head back against the limousine's leather seats.

"I accept your apology." James said simply.

"Hug?" Kendall asked cutely, poking his bottom lip out a little bit.

James picked Kendall up in his arms and gave him a tight squeeze before setting him upright on the seat and pushing him towards me.

"Near Death Experience and you turn into a whole new person, eh?" I mumbled. James heard. He flicked my head and told me to wait until I was shoved out of a vehicle and not pulled in until it was moving.

Kendall moved so that he was cuddling me, head on my chest and his feet propped on my lap. James and Carlos sat across from us in a similar position, Carlos in James' lap.

The driver spoke up a short while later and told us that we would arrive at the stop soon. Kendall looked at me with wide eyes. "You know that I'm really happy that you and the guys agreed to come with me, right? I know it hasn't been long, but I don't think that I could live without you. Or the little furballs of energy!" That was Yuma's cue to hop onto Kendall's lap and squeak loudly.

"I don't think I could either. I love you."

"Same here, _watashi no ai_."

"_Watashi no ai_?" I asked. "What language is that? What does it mean?"

"It means 'my love' in Japanese."

"Oh. Well...what is 'I love you with all of my heart?'"

"_Watashi wa watashi no kokoro no subete de anata o aishite_."

"Then _watashi wa watashi no kokoro no subete de anata o aishite_."

"_Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu_, Logan."

"...I'm gonna guess that that's a good thing?"

"Haha yep! A very good thing."

"We're here!" announced the driver. I took a deep breath and released it.

Kendall looked at me, love in his eyes. Along with a few other emotions as well. Then he looked at James and Carlos to make sure that they were ready. They both nodded and hopped out of the limo, dragging their dogs along with them.

"No going back, huh?" I asked.

"Nope!" Kendall said cheerfully before he grabbed my arm and Yuma's leash and led us all outside.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think/thought while/after you were reading! Sorry for the long wait, btw! My friend had my laptop charger and she didn't give it back even though I kept on asking for it...she lives kinda not-in-walking-distance, so… I hope you all know how much I love you, like seriously. I take forever to update, but you guys are always there, so thank you. I've been busy lately, yeah, but that's no excuse... But: I just spent $300 on a new Xbox one and I'm getting two little Bengal kittens! I'm really excited for all of this and it all helps me realize how grateful I am for everything that I have. Also, the Japanese in the chapter may be a teensy bit rough... I only took what I knew, but I am kinda sorta fluent in Japanese since I studied it and I watch so much anime. Anyway, I'm rambling. I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Chapter song - 'Your Love Is My Drug' by Ke$ha**


	13. We Are Superstars

**Another chapter! I tried to make it a little bit longer than usual, as the last chapter was kinda short… So I'm not going to lie or give you guys false hope or whatever… I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter… Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I Donut Own BTR...**

* * *

_Kendall PoV_

I grabbed Logan's hand and Yuma's leash before stepping out of the limo to greet my crew and roadies after two weeks. I hoped that they weren't still mad over me leaving them like that.

As soon as we were in the light, I wasn't prepared for what I was seeing.

It was chaos.

Everyone was in a frenzy, except for James, Carlos, and the dogs, who were all standing off to the side, taking in the same sight as I was. The dirt on the ground was kicked up, making a cloud of dirt which was hard to see through. There were papers strewn everywhere, trash on the ground, makeshift tents, blankets, and a bunch of other stuff all over the place. Logan bent down and picked up Yuma in his arms, coddling her.

"Is it always like this...?" he timidly asked me.

"No... I guess they're trying to get ready to leave again."

"..."

"Kendall!" Seth yelled, coming out of the mess toward Logan and I.

"Seth, my man. Hey, what's happening here?"

"Ah, pre-show junk. Give it a few minutes."

"Uhm, okay?" He slapped my back and walked right back into the chaotic weirdness.

Logan and I walked over to where the others were, still dumbfounded.

"Hey, you guys alright?" They nodded back absentmindedly.

Seth was right. Within a few minutes, the mess died down and everything was pretty much straight again.

"Sorry you had to see that." said the Tour Bus driver, the one that I yelled at before storming off and getting lost.

I waved him off, "It's fine. We can all reconcile and reminisce later. So who's ready to get back on the road?"

Everyone concurred in a simultaneous chorus of agreement.

"Great! Oh, everyone; this is Logan, my boyfriend, and his friends: James and Carlos. Along with their pets. Yuma, the piglet, belongs to Logan while the German Shepherd, Sydney, belongs to Carlos and the mini Husky, Fox, belongs to James. Everyone, welcome them please. They will be staying with us on tour. Anyone with any objections can come and speak to me about it." I explained, "Right, so let's get going! You all can greet them and introduce yourselves once we get on the move. Come on everyone, let's rock and roll!"

I stuck my hand out and everyone placed their hand atop mine. "On three... One. Two. Three!" We all broke and scattered, getting ready to leave.

I walked over to Logan, who had been all but forgotten amidst the bedlam. "You okay, Logie?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in, kind of. And I feel like it's going to get even more surreal. Hey, where are we going to sleep? I mean, do I even get to sleep with you? Not like _sleep_ sleep, but just sleep. You know? Ugh, I'm so bad at words."

"You're not 'bad at words'...kind of." Logan glared at me and hit my bicep lightly. I rubbed it as if it actually hurt. "Hey, be nice."

"Fine, you big man-child."

I pretended to be offended. "There's nothing wrong with being a man-child. Besides, you do it all the time." I teased. Logan flushed and looked at me angrily.

"You know I love your man-childishness, Logie."

He put his hand on my mouth, stopping me with a smile. "Just stop, Ken. Go catch up with the crew or something. I'm going to talk to James and Carlos." He walked away, leaving me staring at his fine behind.

I blushed and mentally smacked myself for that thought. I walked over to Seth, who was working along with everyone else to load things onto the buses and storage transportation. "Hey man. Need any help?" I asked.

"No, it's alright. I'm just about done here. Hey, I'm pretty sure that you and your friends are tired or somethings, so how about you take them and get them settled in, along with yourself, of course. Your clothes are still mostly here, so just get them situated. They can stay in the three extra bunks aside yours and their dogs...and _piglet_ can stay on the bus with them. But _only if_ they don't cause trouble. If they start to cause any trouble or act up, they're going to have to travel with one of us or on a different bus."

"I got it. I'll tell them and get them set up and ready to go."

"Thanks, Knight."

"No problem, Seth." I responded and walked back towards the rest of the boys.

"Um...James? Is he alright?" I asked Logan once I neared them and the dogs.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just felt overwhelmed that all of this was real and that he would be getting to ride with his favourite idol, so he fainted. He should wake up in a few minutes though. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." said Logan.

James lay sprawled out on the ground, his bags lying next to him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Fox was getting worried, so he was jumping all over James, yipping as though he were calling his owner's name.

Logan was right; after a few moments, James came to, and Carlos rushed to his side.

"James! Don't do that, you big dummy! What if you died?! What would I do then?!" Carlos rushed out frantically.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm _definitely_ not leaving you." James consoled.

Carlos only sighed and dragged his boyfriend off of the ground. Once James was on his feet, Carlos was hugging him tightly.

"Hey you two. I hate to break up this oddly sickeningly sweet moment, but we kinda need to get all of our stuff on the bus, get settled in, and then hit the road. My manager is meeting us all at the next location, so I wouldn't want to keep her waiting…" I trailed.

James and Carlos nodded in unison and Logan came to stand next to me, taking my hand in his.

"This is all so surreal. I get to be in a huge part of your life. I mean, everyone here is so nice, and I quite like road trips. It's not that I have many, but whenever I go on one, I find myself wanting to be back on the road or something."

I laughed. "You won't be feeling like that for the next few months. You'll be wanting to go home any chance you get."

"Hmm...I doubt that."

"I give you three weeks, tops." As soon as I said this, James ran by with Carlos chasing him yelling, "James, you need to give me the Cuda Man Spray! You can't bring that on the bus. You're going to be orange again!"

"Make that two." I corrected my previous statement.

Logan sighed and hung his head. "Maybe you're right. I need new friends."

"Nah. You've got me!"

"You're right… Race you to the bus!"

"Oh, you're on!"

-o.O.o-

"Alright! Is everyone ready to go?" Seth asked everyone, crew, roadies, and popstar: me.

Everyone was in a chorus of 'yes's' and 'absolutely.' One guy, Cody, I think, even yelled "Let's git 'er done!"

"Okay! Let's hit the road!"

Pretty soon, everyone was all packed up and on the buses or in their cars; we were back in motion. Logan, Carlos, James, Yuma, Fox, Sydney, and I were all on one bus. The pets had their cages and the floor while us humans had the four bunk beds. Logan and James were settling their stuff down while Carlos and I were chilling on the couch playing video games on the small flat screen tv in the cozy living space of the tour bus. Fox yipped happily as he saw James struggling to get onto his top bunk while Logan was already laying down on his bottom bunk, reading a book. Yuma was lying on his pillow asleep, next to Logan's head, and Sydney was playing with a small chew toy on the floor in between the beds.

"Ah, no fair!" I yelled as I watched Carlos' game character brutally murder mine. "It was beginner's luck, I swear!"

"No...that's not it. You're just bad at it. And I'm better than you, even though it's my first time playing." Carlos said as he stuck his tongue out at me. I swatted his shoulder and fell back onto the couch with a loud sigh. Carlos got up and decided to help James unpack their stuff.

I closed my eyes and started to reflect on what had happened in such a short time with my love and his friends. After a while of that, along with a lot of smiling, I started to think about the future. I knew we were young, but I couldn't picture me spending the rest of my life with anyone other than that radiant creature I could call mine. Logan was perfect. He was handsome, no, more like _beautiful_. I didn't think that there was any way big and strong enough to show him how much I loved him.

Yuma had woken up and made her way over to me, jumping up and plopping herself down on my lap. She wasn't as small as she was when I first met her, but she hadn't gotten that much bigger. I rubbed my hand against her head and she leaned into my touch. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head back. All of a sudden, I heard snickering and the texture of Yuma's fur had changed. I opened my eyes again and looked down.

"Oh my god! Jeez, Logan! Why are you right there?" I yelled. Logan had somehow replaced Yuma with himself. I was petting my boyfriend…

"Yuma looked like she was enjoying it and I felt left out." he pouted. By now, the snickers had developed into full-blown laughs. I looked over at James and Carlos, who were clutching their stomachs, and flipped them the bird.

It only made them laugh harder.

I only leaned back and started petting Logan as I had been petting Yuma earlier. I giggled and Logan did the same. "Ugh, we're going to be one of those gross, mushy couples, aren't we?" I asked. Everyone else on the bus, including the driver, chorused with a huge 'YES.'

"You've already started…" muttered James.

"Oh, what was that, Mr. _Head_ Biter?" I came back with a smirk. James blushed and Carlos did too before getting angry.

"I'm _going_ to get you back for that, James!" yelled Carlos before chasing his boyfriend around the bus, both of them tripping on everything in sight.

I moved Logan over so that both of us could lay down on the couch, flush against each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So I guess this is the start, huh?"

"Start of what?"

"Of our new lives together, silly."

"Ah. I guess you're right." I jumped up and started making weird hand motions. "Since the tour had only had a few stops before we crashed, we still have most of the world to travel. We're going to fly to Paris, Hawaii, New York City, Tokyo, all of it!" I pulled Logan to stand up with me. "And most of all, I'm glad that I get to travel it with you, _watashi no ai_, and our friends!" I said as I pointed at James and Carlos, who were looking at me with excitement in their eyes. "It'll be great, I promise. I couldn't think of any other better way to spend my time than with you." I concluded, gazing at Logan. The creature. The beautiful creature. _My_ beautiful creature.

He leaned up and kissed me sweetly. As soon as our lips touched, James and Carlos started 'aww' -ing, but as the kiss went on, they soon started making gagging noises. I smirked into the kiss and made it deeper. The two other boys gave up after a while and walked their respective ways. I finally let up and released Logan's lips and tongue from my own. He looked dazed.

"Still not used to kissing me yet, eh?"

He shook his head, "No."

-o.O.o-

_Logan PoV_

We arrived at the tour's next location pretty soon, as it wasn't more than a few miles away. Kendall's crew started unpacking and setting up on the huge stage in the stadium provided. "My boyfriend's a worldwide famous popstar…" I thought aloud. James, Carlos, and I were all led backstage, into Kendall's rather large dressing room. I caught sight of him once we were inside and sat down next to him. The concert only had about ten more minutes to launch and the stadium was packed. Kendall was adjusting his first outfit as I asked him, "How many seats are in this stadium, Kenny?"

"I think this one is 10,000. We sold out on the first five nights!" Kendall replied excitedly. I couldn't help but join in and be happy as well.

"That's great!" I yelled.

"I know!" he yelled back.

Before we could do anything else, Seth came in. "Sorry to interrupt...whatever this is, but Kendall, you need to be on the stage prep area, like, now. Concert starts soon and you don't want to disappoint the fans." he informed.

Kendall nodded and gave me, Carlos, and James a hug before following Seth out to the 'stage prep area' or whatever it was called. I wasn't going to get used to showbiz anytime soon…

My best friends and I all sat on Kendall's dressing room couch and looked up at the huge flat screen dangling off of the wall. The screen was showing what was going on onstage and in the crowd. Kendall was being introduced (as if he needed an introduction) and going out onto the stage, getting the crowd all hyped up. He started jumping around and singing his newest hit, which had only been released a few weeks earlier. According to Seth, it had already sold 7,000 records, and a music video for it would be in the making soon.

I watched as Kendall sang, and I got to know his voice. It was perfect. Unique. I got lost in his song...until he started talking as he looked directly at the camera.

"Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that last song! But this next one is something I wrote for a special someone in my life. Logan, I know that I haven't known you for a long time, but I feel that the time I've spent with you could last a lifetime. I love you. And this one's for you." he blew a kiss at the camera and the crowd went even crazier, got even louder. Kendall started singing again, but the song was different. More...passionate. I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears as I listened to the lyrics.

"Did he just confess?" asked Carlos, "It's not like you didn't know, but Logie, he just CONFESSED. IN PUBLIC. ON CAMERA. This is big! No, this is huge! Now the whole world is going to know you, Logan!"

I looked at him nervously, ny heart still fluttering. "Yeah...I guess so. I suppose I don't mind. As long as I have Kendall by my side."

Kendall appeared beside me somehow. Concert over or forgotten, I supposed.

"And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! A lot of stuff went down this past weekend… I probably incorporated some of my experiences into this chapter as well… Remember what I said about other story pairings? Don't forget to tell me what you may like to see next! Tell me what you think! Oh, and don't forget to ask any questions you may have or anything!**

**So I wanted to thank everyone who has ever reviewed/favourited/followed this story, so here goes my greatest appreciation and thanks to: TheGuestReviewer, CPrusherinSean, Gingka246, Koganfan345, LittleMonkeyDog, Lowgin-Hindursen, TheLoganTrain, Zeus6257, jhansikirani17025, ozzy101thegreat, spookje10, Chellie25, Germanrusher, Rachel Dragon, Riku child of Dawn, Wilson-Taito-KoganLoverForever, Wolf pack2799, aarfjez, bubzchoc, melankoli, BreSDean, and of course, all of those lovely guests out there! I also want to thank even you ghost readers as well! This story was really awesome to me, writing AND reading, and I know that it wasn't that long, but I've had all of you guys by my side this whole time! It was an honour to have all of you take the time out and read my story and I hope I see a lot, if not all, of you at my next story! **

**Chapter songs - 'We Are' and 'Superstar' by Big Time Rush ;)**


End file.
